Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is a process of applying a previously well-known liquid phase organic synthesis reaction for a gas phase reaction process. In this process, vaporized monomers are activated in a gas phase reactor and a polymerization reaction is conducted to form a polymer thin film on a substrate, and polymerization and thin film deposition are simultaneously achieved in a single process. Thus, it has a big advantage in that a uniform thin film may be formed while the polymer thin film maintains the shape of the substrate surface with a microsize or a nanosize.
Practically, a CVD process is one of the most important and widely used processes for the manufacture of a semiconductor device, and in general, it has been widely used for deposition of inorganic substances and the process is well developed. A CVD process has important advantages of formation of ultrahigh-purity thin films, controllability of interfacial properties, and the like. First of all, through the development experience of the existing CVD process, much knowledge required to control the physical properties of a thin film is well known. Thus, if the well-developed CVD process is extended to polymer materials with various functions, various dilemmas that were difficult to solve through the existing liquid phase process will be able to be solved by a CVD process of a polymer thin film.
In order to solve limitations of traditional deposition processes such as use of organic solvents or application of high temperature process conditions and the like, initiated chemical vapor deposition (iCVD) is being widely used. The iCVD process is a process of vaporizing an initiator and monomers to achieve a polymerization reaction in a gas phase, thereby depositing a polymer thin film on the surface of a substrate.
Since the iCVD process may form a film with a uniform thickness from the surface of a substrate, it may form a polymer thin film while maintaining the shape of a substrate of a complicated structure with a nanometer or micrometer size.
However, monomers known to be usable for the iCVD process are limited, and a polymer thin film formed from the monomers does not have sufficient mechanical properties or chemical resistance, thus there is a limit in affording functionalities such as oil repellency and water repellency and the like and applying them to a product.